Numerous methods have been tried in the field of breaking the tobacco habit. By way of example, mention may be made of medicines based on lobeline, quinine, and nicotine, and systems such as acupuncture or auricular stimulation obtained by implanting needles or a clip or by electrical stimulation.
Installing a clip suffers from the drawback of needing to be performed by a specialist. It may give rise to discomfort. It provides permanent stimulation and that is not necessary.
Implanting needles is a difficult method which must be performed by a specialist under Draconian hygiene conditions.
Electrical stimulation offers certain advantages since it is not essential for it to be performed by a specialist, the effect is powerful and fast acting, it is completely hygienic, and stimulation can be applied each time the need is felt.
Presently known electrical stimulation apparatuses as used in the state of the art are mainly fixed apparatuses powered by mains and suitable for use by specialists, only.
There are other, transportable apparatuses capable of being powered from a renewable source of energy. Some comprise a housing connected to a contact pencil via a cord, while other include a contact point.
When a user makes use thereof by application on some number of accurately-specified stimulation points, the pencil or contact point transmits a series of electrical impulses that are interpreted by the nervous system as feeling like "pins and needles" (formication).
However, these apparatuses are not always effective; their operation may be disturbed by a certain number of factors both with respect to connector reliability in the apparatus/cord link when such a link is provided, and more generally with respect to instability in various electrical magnitudes caused by changes in the level of charge in the renewable energy source.